Friendship over Jealousy
by Kumiko Mishitate
Summary: (Temporary title..help)A/U Minako is sick and tired of always being second. When she finally can't take it anymore, she is willing to even kill her best friend.. What will happen? Read and Find out....!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Hi everybody!! story.Um.I took characters from Sailor Moon and Cardcaptor Sakura.. Mostly Minako-chan and Sakura-chan. I only wrote this as an assignment for morals.. I first was going to draw a comic version of this but time wasn't on my side.. Do you see how much I would have had to drawn. anyways.. I gave up and just decided to write it out. I hope you all like it. In the reviews.. I hate to say this.but..*sigh* flames are accepted.. but warning.. I'm very sensitive. So don't be too mean. Thanx.  
  
Okay.. I'll just give you a little summary about the story. You need to read this cause I'm going to put something in here where if you didn't know it, you would be going through the whole story going WTF!!! (Did I just make sense?? x_x) anywayz.  
  
This story is about two girls who are super close friends and are like sisters. They are in a competition for a scholarship to Nekomi Private High School(.Ah! My Goddess, just so you know), the number 1 school in the country. I can't really say anything else or else I'll spoil the story. okay! On with the story..  
  
p.s. this is a one chaptered story so don't expect more. Oh!! And there are Japanese words in here.. But u can still understand the story even if you can't speak it. Ok.. Seriously. On with the story.  
  
*Ja Ne  
  
"Today, you all get your tests back just like I promised. They were all good but like always, there were a few exceptions. Listen for your names and come get your test."  
  
I stretched again for the second time in five minutes. Gosh, this was boring. When will class end??? *Sigh* Well, only ten minutes left. it could be worse. At least its not another hour left.  
  
I stared at the teacher waiting for my name to be called. What is taking so long? I wonder what I got on my test. I know I did well. I studied all night last Wednesday. Maybe I even got better than Sakura.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
I watched that dumb-blonde walk clumsily to the teacher. She had rice stuck to the side of her mouth. Probably eating again. When will she ever learn?  
  
"Failed another test Tsukino-san. You have got to improve your grade or you will have to repeat the ninth grade."  
  
"Another year in this place!! Iie! Iie! Iie!." I stifled a laugh as she begun to cry. What a klutz.  
  
"Go to your seat now. and stop eating!"  
  
"Gomen." I watched her trip as she walked back to her desk. Thank god I'm not her, Imagine tha.  
  
"Minako-chan! Pay attention! Now come get your test."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Gomen." Gee! Yay for me. I'm becoming Usagi. Lets see what I got. I hope I got good.  
  
".Good work Aino-san." I checked my test. All right! I did it! Not perfect but good enough. With a 98 I just know that I beat Sakura. Yes!  
  
I looked at the girl beside me. Sakura. My best friend. I admired her so much. She was smarter than me. More popular than me. Much more beautiful than me. What I would do to trade her honey brown hair for my dull dark hair. Her hair suited her so much since she was as sweet as honey. I felt my check go red when I looked at her. My idol. and 'I' beat her! Finally! I giggled inside.  
  
"Sakura-san!" How does she stay so calm? Hum.. If she gets better than me. I swear! I don't know. My God. I need to stop talking to myself. What's wrong with me?  
  
I looked up at Sakura. She was laughing with the teacher. That wasn't to good.for me. Damn! Why? Wait, don't come to conclusions just yet Minako. Maybe they are joking on a stupid mistake she made. Yea. Well, she's coming back. Should I? Maybe I should ask. What if she did get better. Got perfect, like always. Forget it, I'll just ask. Maybe I should get a diary. Agh.  
  
I hit myself in the head. I have got to stop talking to myself.. AHHH!! I'm doing it again. Okay, just ask her.  
  
"Sakura. Can I see your.. um.. mark?" Why am I so scared?  
  
I saw her hesitate. Maybe she did get bad.. Maybe. "Sure. Its not that important though." She smiled. She knows what I'm thinking. She knows me to well. She knows what I don't want to see.  
  
And I saw it. Exactly what I didn't want to see. The darn 100! WHY?! I looked at Sakura when I passed it back. She knows I'm sad. I saw her look away. I gripped my test as hard as possible. I gripped it until my knuckles turned white.  
  
*Dring*  
  
Thank God! Now everyone can leave me. I saw Sakura starting to leave. I saw her almost say something but she just walked away. Maybe she was too ashamed of me. Because I'm not as smart as she is. No. She's not like that. but. but.  
  
I can't take this anymore! Why can't I beat.her? I know I should be happy for her but. Agh!  
  
I felt hot liquid going down my check. Tears? Agh! I'm such a crybaby. I should get going or else I'll miss the bus. oh! Whatever.. I'll just walk home. Great I'm crying even more.  
  
I checked that damn test from hell again just to see my mistake. Though my blurred eyes I realized that I smudged all the writing with my tears. .What do I do? .  
  
*Sidewalk*  
  
I held the test that I ripped up just a moment ago in my right hand. I watched my left hand like it was the only important thing in the world as I threw away the test in a garbage can. I watched blood seep through the cuts on my knuckles. I guess I shouldn't get mad at my desk anymore. I recall bashing my fist on my desk. I guess that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
A cool breeze blew blood on my white blouse but I didn't care. I must be stupid. Sakura is always gonna be in first place while I follow her being in second.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?" I grabbed my head since I felt a headache forming.  
  
"What have you done to..*cough cough* . to deserve what?"  
  
"Huh?" I quickly turned around and saw an old drunk sitting on the ground with a beer bottle in his hand. Disgusting.  
  
I turned to leave but that weirdo grabbed my arm with his ugly, dirty hand.  
  
"Is something bugging you? Is someone bugging you? Tell me."  
  
Get off. Let go. Oh My God! What do I do? Help me! Let go!. "Let go of me!"  
  
"YAMIT-TE!" He pulled me closer to him. Let go of me you dirty old bast***! Why didn't I say it aloud? I can't breath. I can't. What is he doing? He was hurting my wrist. Ow. I don't feel too good.  
  
.I felt him put something in my pocket but then he wouldn't take his hand off my hip. He pulled my head with his arm after he finally let go of my hip and whispered.  
  
"Call that.*cough cough* .number and you will feel much.*cough cough* better. This will get rid of *cough cough* your problem.. *cough cough*"  
  
"Huh?.You sleeping?" I saw him just pass out all of a sudden. His grip loosened on my arm. I yanked it out and my god that was a relief. I grabbed my wrist and started massaging it. It's all red.  
  
I backed away a few steps before turning around and looking back time-to- time. My sore wrist was covered with blood from my knuckles. Thanks for making my day even worst you bast***!  
  
*Home-Minako's Room*  
  
Thank you mom for not being home. like always. where are those bandages.  
  
I looked at my hand. All the blood had dried. I started to feel woozy from looking at the blood for so long. I message my temples with my hand.  
  
.Thank god the blood dried.  
  
It's hot!  
  
I wiped sweat off my forehead and fell on my bed. "Damn you, Sakura! Why do you always have to beat me? Why? I studied. I studied soooo hard yet you still beat me. Why?"  
  
I sat up on my bed and took my skirt, blouse, and socks off. I took a large t-shirt from my drawer and slipped it on. 'I'm so tired..'  
  
Damn, my blouse is ruined. Huh? What's this?  
  
I took the paper that fell out of my pocket off the floor. '975-2600' What?  
  
*"Call that number and you will feel much better."*  
  
"Oh! I remember." I put it on my desk on my way to the bathroom to get some Tylenol.  
  
"Like I'd call that number." A shiver went down my spine as I remembered what that drunk told me.  
  
"This will get rid of *cough cough* your problem.. *cough cough*"  
  
Oh! Forget it Minako! It's not important. Just forget about it and go take some Tylenol. Why do I talk to myself so many times???  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Dial it! Iie! Dial it! Iie! It can't be that bad.. Just see what it is. Iie! Should I? Maybe?  
  
My hand rested on my phone waiting for orders while my other bandaged hand tapped its fingers impatiently.  
  
I pull the small piece of paper near me but as soon as I brought it close, I pushed it away.  
  
Just take it and dial the number.. Iie! You can't! What have you got to lose?. You'll get in trouble. How.  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
I bashed my head on the desk in front of me.  
  
Think of all the pressure on you to win that scholarship. You have to keep on studying. Study Harder!.. These exams are your last chance. You have to get that scholarship! Show what you're made of. Seize this opportunity to WIN!!  
  
IT'S SAKURA WHO'S IN THE WAY!! IT'S HER FAULT!! DIAL THAT NUMBER!!  
  
I picked up the phone right away and dialled the number on the piece of paper.  
  
"He.hello?. Um.. Yea.. Uh.Muyo Sakura.. Why? Ok.1417 Notre-Dame de Fatima..huh? What is this? What are you going to do? Kill.kill her???. uhh."  
  
My heart stopped as I heard what was going to happen. They were going to kill her. Oh my god. well, would that be so bad. I would be the smartest person in the school, not second smartest. I would get that scholarship. It would be mine.all mine. It wasn't fair what she was doing to me.. Maybe I should let this guy take care of her. Maybe.  
  
*"I can't take this anymore! Why can't I beat.her? She's always beating me. It's not fair!"*  
  
"Huh? Yea. um. Tomorrow night. 10:00."  
  
*9:30 pm-Next Day*  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan." I wiped the tears off my warm, salty tears of my face.  
  
What have I done? Why? I couldn't take it anymore? Take what? Her? Impossible. All this cause of some stupid scholarship. What's wrong with me? Have I lost my mind? Have I finally lost it? My God its almost 10. What can I do to stop this?  
  
More tears came. like a river near a waterfall. just coming and coming and coming. Just then, a soft breeze came and blew 4 perfect petals from the cheery blossom I was sitting against. ..Sakura..  
  
Sakura.. She was named after this tree. She was named after my Favourite tree. She so much like this tree. so peaceful and serene. full of tranquillity.  
  
*FLASHBACK* (8 years ago). Authors P.O.V.  
  
"La La La La La La La La La. Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo La La La. Yuppie!"  
  
Chibi Minako hopped across the sidewalk holding her ice cream in joy. "La La La La Doo Doo!"  
  
The innocent girl of 8 years hopped past another girl of the same age holding the same type of ice cream as Minako. She laughed at the cheerfulness of Minako but took a step backwards and tightly closed her eyes when she saw Minako trip over a rock. Chibi Sakura ran to Minako as soon as her daddy let go of her hand.  
  
"Whahhhh! My Ice cream. *sniffle* Whahhh!" Minako wailed as she looked at her ice cream melt on the ground. (KAWAII!!)  
  
"Here." Sakura sweetly offered her ice cream to Minako. "My name is Sakura and I'm new here. I was wondering." Sakura held her hands tightly as she blushed. Do you wanna be my friend??"  
  
Minako shyly took the ice cream.. "Thank you Sakura-chan. My name is." Minako blushed. "My name is Minako and. I'd like to be. your friend too." Both girls blushed. Sakura held out her hand. "Here take my hand." Minako took it and slowly got up.  
  
".Nice to meet you.Minako-chan." Sakura slightly bowed and winked.  
  
Minako giggled. "Nice to meet you. Sakura-chan." Minako also bowed but then her ice cream fell out of the cone and onto her new shoes. Minako started to wail again. "Iie!" Sakura giggled.  
  
*End of Flashback* (still Authors P.O.V.)  
  
".Sakura. What have I done?? Oh! Sakura! I'm coming!" Minako lifted herself up quickly and ran to her right. "I hope I can make it on time."  
  
*Sakura's house* .and she's all alone. BOO! Lol  
  
"D,D,C,B,A,G,B,A,A.. G,F,B..no.A.G,D,F,A,A.. Yes! I got it! Finally." Sakura put down her music sheet on her desk and stretched. She checked her watch for the time.  
  
"Oh my.. it's 10:00 already.. That took longer than I expected.. I guess I should go to bed.. *yawn*"  
  
..creak..  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Who's there?" Sakura looked around slowly. "Hello?"  
  
...creak..  
  
Sakura whipped around and started to cry softly.. "Who's.who's the..there? Answer me!" Sakura's heart raced.  
  
..creak..  
  
"Show Yourself!!" Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw a huge black man twice her size come out from the hallway and into her room. "Oh my god!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Sakura! Please by okay." Minako arrived at Sakura's house panting. She didn't even wipe the tears from her eyes this time. "I don't know what I'd do without you..So please. please be okay." With that, she ran to the door and kicked it opened.  
  
*Inside*  
  
Sakura screamed as loud as she could, but her voice was cut off when the man put a cloth from his pocket to her mouth. Moments later, Sakura started to feel dizzy, she could feel everything fading to black as she tried not to lose consciousness. She was unsuccessful, seconds after she had passed out. The man grinned evilly. He threw her on the ground and took out his gun-ready to complete his murder.  
  
*Minako* Back to Minako's P.O.V.  
  
I ran up the stairs, wanting to get to Sakura as fast as possible. I felt it. I felt she was already in danger. I felt that the hit man was here. because of me. its all my fault! No.. I can't think that now. I have to save Sakura. Oh My God! Sakura!  
  
I panicked. What is Sakura doing lying on the floor? Is she? Did he? Noooo.. That's impossible..  
  
I felt like falling to the ground. I felt hollow inside. My world was shattered. I have nothing. nothing. I cried inside.. I was moaning inside, but no tears came. but I was still crying. I had to take him down! Thank god that As*hole didn't notice me yet. I need something that will hurt him like he's hurt me.  
  
*Authors P.O.V.*  
  
Minako looked around her for a weapon. Nothing. Her eyes were cold. She had no soul in her eyes. No life left.  
  
Minako looked around but couldn't find anything. She turned around and her gazed fell on a 3 foot gold replica of a Clarinet. Sakura's award. Minako tiptoed slowly to it and slowly grabbed it off its stand. .This will do.  
  
Minako tiptoed towards the huge, black man with the Clarinet.  
  
..creak.. ..Damn.. The hit man suddenly turned around and faced Minako with a surprised look on his face and his finger on the trigger of the gun. As soon as they came eye to eye, Minako's anger took control of her. She swung the gold Clarinet and it hit the man's face directly, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.  
  
Minako winced at the pain in her still injured wrist. The impact made a vibration from the Clarinet to her wrist. Blood started to seep through the bandages.  
  
Minako looked in front up her to see Sakura, unconcuisous. Minako dropped the weapon right away and fell beside Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!! Wake up! Please wake up! Sakura-chan!" Minako was sobbing heavily and leaving red handprints on Sakura's arm as she shook her. "Sakura-chan! Please don't be dead.. Please!" Sakura's eyes were closed as her tears went on Sakura's shirt.  
  
" *cough cough* Minako-chan. You're wetting my.shirt." Minako stop crying as she looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly at her friend when she saw her attacker on the ground with a pool of blood forming from his head. "You saved me?"  
  
Minako started sobbing all over again. "I'm soooo sorry. It's all my fault! Will you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gomen!! It was me who called that guy. I wanted to get rid of you because you always got better than me and I really wanted that scholarship. I was mad yesterday and.and. I .I.. I'm so sorry!! Will you ever.ever forgive me??" Minako's eyes were full of sadness and regret; it was too painful to watch.  
  
"Shooh.." Sakura put her finger on her mouth, silencing her. "The important thing is that you saved me. If you really wanted me dead. I would have been dead right now.. So I know you didn't mean it. I am a bit mad but at least I can say more day wasn't boring.." Sakura giggled.  
  
Minako stared in disbelief at her friend who was trying to get up but fell down. "Thank you Sakura. and here. 'Take my hand'." Sakura smiled as she took her hand and slowly got up.  
  
"Thank you, Minako-chan.. Oh! Let me see your other hand.. What's wrong with it? It's bleeding.. Come with me to the bathroom.  
  
"Uh.. Okay.Thanks."  
  
*Next Day-School-Principal's office*  
  
"Um. Sir. Sakura and I have to say something important.." Minako stared at the ground as she said this and rubbed her feet against the floor. Sakura noticed this.  
  
"Minako and I have decided to drop out of the competition for the scholarship to Nekomi Private High School. We've decided." Sakura looked at Minako who was still staring at the floor. Minako glanced at Sakura since she stopped speaking. Sakura winked at her. "We've decided to."  
  
"We've decided to both go to Juuban Private High School." Minako slightly smiled at Sakura.  
  
The Principal looked at each of them and smiled. which made both of them blush. "Well, If that's what you want but Nekomi Private High School is number 1 in the country. Are you sure you want to throw away the chance for one of you to go there? I know! I'll write a recommendation to the loser so you will both get to go to a great school.. Deal?"  
  
"Arigato.. But. we have already made our decision.as friends.." Minako smiled sweetly at Sakura.  
  
"Hai.. We'll decide on our on future.. Thanks anyways." Sakura turned to Minako and also smiled sweetly.  
  
Both girls turned around and left for the door. Before closing it they both yelled out to the principal.. "Ja Ne!"  
  
Did you like it???? Please review. Pretty please. (Gives a kawaii look) anyways.. Review or email me at kawaii_neko_kitten@hotmail.com  
  
*Ja Ne 


End file.
